My Secret Songbird
by lovemekissme300
Summary: Rachel has secret boyfriend his name Sebastian Smythe. These two have kept a long distance relationship since they were 13 and 14 year old. Now a Sophomore, a Cheerio, and Female Lead of the School Glee Club she is McKinley's It Girl. Take a Journey With these love birds.
1. Chapter 1

**New story! I love the Smytheberry pairing so I put together this little story. I hope you enjoy. Here is My Secret Songbird. XOXO Pay-Pay**

**Disclaimer: Owned by Fox  
**

Chapter One:

My Name is Rachel Berry. I am a sophomore at McKinley High School. I am the girl that every guy wants and every girl wants to be. I break hearts left and right because of my long distances relationship with my boyfriend, Sebastian Smythe. He is currently living in Paris with his family. We have been dating for nearly a three years and during those three years we have only lived in the same time zone once. It makes everything harder but he come to visit for a week every other month.

How you might be wondering how I my relationship started with Sebastian. It was the last day of he Berry-Smythe annual vacation at Disney World. My dads ,yes I have two gay dads, and Sebastian's parents where having lunch with some major business partner and they left us . We had a blast running out the playground that was Magic Kingdom. After making Sebastian take his picture with Peter Pan for the twelfth time. We stood front of Cinderella's Castle. The next thing I realized Sebastian's lips where on mine and I was his girlfriend.

My morning have been the same every since. I wake up, go for a run, shower, email Sebastian, put together the prefect outfit for non Cherrio's uniform days, grab a bite to eat, and wait for my best friend Quinn to pick me up. Today wasn't any different but it was a big day. I had my Glee Club audition today.

"Rachel." Dadd yelled. "Quinn's here."

"Okay. Be down is a second" I yelled I look at myself I my mirror, fixed my high pony. I smoothed my Cheerios uniform. I grabbed my backpack and ran down the stairs.

"Bye Dads" I yelled behind me. I ran out the door with an apple in my hands.

"Hey Berry." Quinn said has I got into the passengers seat of her Red Bug.

"Hey Q" I said back. "We are already two weeks in but this year is going to be amazing."

"I know" Quinn squealed. "I am so glad we got the creepy music teacher fired."

"For sure. I am so glad we got rid of him." I said quickly. "But I am more excited about next week."

"So Sebastian is coming for a visit?" Quinn asked me. She along with Brittany and Santana are the very few that know about my boyfriend.

"Yup." I said with the biggest smile on my face.

"I don't know. How you guys even do it?" Quinn said. "I love Sam, but having an ocean between us wonder be even harder."

Sam was Quinn quarterback of the football team. Thanks to him we have a winning team for once. I couldn't be more happy about their relationship.

"Sebastian and I have an amazing bond. I trust him" I said. "I knew it was going go to be hard, but we make it work."

"I know you guys do." Quinn said has we pulled into one of the many reserved parking for Cheerios. I got of the car. Quinn and I linked arms, and walked to meet Santana and Brittany.

**A/N: I hope y'all enjoyed! Please review! I love getting them. I hope you love you all.**

**XOXO Pay-Pay**


	2. On My Own

**I can't believe the first chapter 9 reviews, 10 favorites, and 14 followers! That is AMAZING! I am so glad you guys love this story. Here is chapter two. The chapters will be this long or longer from now on. Enjoy! XOXO Pay-Pay**

**Disclaimer: I would love to own glee but I don't**

**Chapter 2: On My Own**

"Next!" I heard Mr. Schue , the Spanish teacher and the new Glee Club adviser, yelled. I walked on to the center of the stage. I took a deep breath in. I saw Quinn, Brittany and Santana in the back row. I was glad to see my girls supporting me.

"My Name is Rachel Berry. And I will be sing on On My Own from the Classic Boardway Musical Les Mes." I said.

"Fantastic let hear it." Mr. Schue said. I took a deep breath in before I started to song mine and Sebastian's song.

"On My Own, Pretending he's beside me. All alone, I walk with him till morning Without him, I feel his arms around me. When I lose my way I close my eyes and he has found me." I sang my heart out. I look at Quinn and she smiles at me. She knew why I was singing this song. I closed my eyes, and I start to think about Sebastian.

When I open my eyes and I am in New York. I see a pair green eyes looking at me. Sebastian is wearing a white, blue, and red Plaid shirt the first two button's where unbutton. His gray bean was hiding most of his brown hair. His red pants compete his outfit. Sebastian is playing with the coffee drink that he got on our coffee run. He is trying to put whip cream on my nose but was failing to get it on his straw.

"You fail at life." I giggled at my boyfriend.

"I don't fail at life. If I did I wouldn't have the best girlfriend in the world that wears me so well." Sebastian smirked at me. I melt when I see that smirk.

I was wearing her boyfriends favorite Red plaid shirt ,that I took from his hotel closet that morning, unbuttoned with a mini Navy blue mini dress under with a wide belt over the shirt to bring it closer to my body. I am wearing my favorite black Ralph Lauren lace up black booties. I lean in to kiss him but I hear the finally notes of the song. I snapped out of my daydream I am back at McKinley High School.

"But only on my own." I finished the the song with a huge smile on my face.

"Very nice Rachel." Mr. Scheu praised me.

"When do we start rehearsal?" I asked.

"Tomorrow, for an hour after school." He told me. I smiled one last time before I walked off the stage. I met up with my girls

"You were amazing Rachel!" Santana told me has we left the auditorium and made our way to the football field for Cheerios practice. "Sebs, would be so proud."

"Yeah, I know. On My Own is kinda our song." I said while I fixed my high pony. "I am excited that he is coming back next week."

"His is coming back from the dead." Brittany asked me. I laughed at the blonde.

" No, Britt. He is coming back from Prais." I told her has we walked out of the school.

"What will he be bring you back from of the City of Love this time." Quinn asked me. Every time he come to see me he brings me back something. The latest thing he brought me was a gold star pendant with a small diamond in the middle of the star. I haven't taken in off since he gave it to me two months ago.

"Can we please met him this time?" Santana asked. "It's not far that Q is the only one that has met your Secret Song Bird."

"Well the only reason Quinn met him was she walked in on us kissing." I said looking at Quinn. "She didn't text me before coming over."

"I am sorry Rachel." Quinn said. "But Sam and I had gotten into a fight, and the next thing I knew I was at your house."

"Can we please met him?" Santana started to beg me has we walked on to the football field.

"Maybe." I said. "Coach Sue is going to get mad if we keep talking about this."

"Let's go." Coach Sue yelled. "We will run through our football Half time show, and then our pep-fest number. Q, Berry, Santana, and Britt front and center."

We took our places. The speaker blasted _Can You Feel It _from some show on Disney Channel called Austin and Ally. We did the whole number flawlessly until the very end, when my base dropped me. Thank god my spotter caught me or Sebastian would be ready and armed to hurt my base.

"That was sloppy again from the top." Coach sue yelled. The Cheerios groaned has one unit.

We got back to our places and ran through the number about another five time, until we got it prefect. We then ran through the pep-fest number at least twenty times. Finally the practice was over. Everyone slowly made it to the locker room. No one talked, everyone was way to tired to say a word. We got to the Cheerios locker rooms, when a freshmen girl started to throw up.

"Remember when that was us?"Quinn asked has we walked to our locker to get your stuff before heading home. "Oh sweetie it gets better." Quinn told the freshmen girl has she walked passed us to her lock.

"The whole team has at least thrown up once during there first month of Cheerioes." Santana said has we pulled our stuff out of our locker. "It's like a right of passage. Right ladies."

Britt and Quinn replied with a peppy yes, and I just nodded my head. I was to busy looking for my phone to reply with my voice. I found my phone and read the email that Sebastian had written me when I was at practice. I replied quickly to them email telling him I could wait for out skype when I got home.

"Aww she got the Sebastian face." Santana said.

"No she has Rachel's face." Brittany said.

"Oh Brittany." I said while rolling my eyes. Before leaving the locker room with Quinn.

The ride home seem to take forever. I love Quinn to death and would totally not mind taking this long to get home but I had a skype date with my boyfriend. I looked at iPhone to see what time it was has we pulled into my driveway. It was about 4:15, I had forty five minutes to shower, change, and look adorable for Sebastian. I quickly said hi to my dad's before running up stairs to get ready. Normally I would tell them about my day before I would run up to my room to my room to do homework. But day I didn't have time I was in a time crunch. I heard daddy said "She must have Skype date with Sebastian." when I got to the top of the stairs.

I giggled on my way to my bathroom. I quickly took off my Cheerio's uniform and jumped in the shower. I rinsed my day off myself, you will not believe how dirty my skin and hair feels after just one day at school. I jumped out of the shower dried myself off. I quickly curled my hair and put on a little bit of make up on. I look at the time I had just enough time to throw on some clothes. I walked into my closet, and pulled to get the outfit I wore on our last trip to New York. I smelled the shirt sadly it didn't smell like Sebastian anymore. I made a note to tell him I want another shirt or his cologne when he come to Lima net week. I walked out of my room and opened my hot pink laptop. I logged into to Skype right on time.

**MyHeartBelongRB** is calling you popped on my screen I fixed my hair one last time before answering the call. I clicked on the answer button and the most amazing guy popped on the screen. He was wearing his glasses, that made him so adorkable. The plaid shirt he was wearing in my flashback when I was singing On My Own. The shirt was unbuttoned and he was wearing his New York Giants shirt. To complete the outfit he was wearing the baseball hat I gave him last year but it was backwards. I can't believe that is was my boyfriend.

"Hey beautiful." Sebastian greeted me. " How was you day?"

"I audition for Glee Club got in. Was over worked by Coach Sue at Cheerios Practice. And that Finn kid asked me out again." I told him. "Oh my base dropped me but lucky for me that Brandon Caught me."

"Sounds like you had a jam packed day." Sebastian said. "By the way I love the outfit. Any reason why we are wearing it?" He asked with a smirk.

"So I sang On My Own for my audition," I started to tell him.

"Our song." Sebastian added.

"Yes, and I was singing." I paused. "The auditorium went away and I was in New York with you."

"What part of that trip did you go to?" He asked.

"The part where you and I got coffee at our favorite Coffee shop in New York and you trying but failing to put whip cream on my nose." I said trying to hard not to laugh.

"Oh so the time to told me I fail at life." Sebastian said. I could tell that he was trying not to laugh. "I remember that day all to well. That had to be my favorite trip with our families next to our trip to Disney a few year back. That one was my favorite because I got the most amazing girlfriend that trip. When he said that I could feel the blush rushing to my cheeks.

"Babes?" I asked with the biggest smile on my face.

"Yes my songstress." He replied smiling back at me. His smile made me melt, more then his smirk does.

"I want a new shirt or what ever cologne you wear because this shirt doesn't smell like you can more." I told my boyfriend before using my puppy dog eyes. I know even if he is X miles way my puppy dog eyes work on him.

"No." Sebastian said. I knew I had to bring my A game. I pouted while give him my puppy dog eyes. "Of course I will. You know I can't say no to your big brown eyes."

"Thanks baby." I said. "I love you, Sebs"

"I love you too, Rachie." He said back.

We spend the next hour talking about how we are going to spend the week when he gets here. We both decide that maybe it's time he meets my friends. He planned to sit and watch Cheerios practice. Lucky for me Coach Sue adores mes. He would come to Glee Practice. Go to the Lima Bean at least once everyday he is here. Finally we would got to Breadstixs for Dinner on his Last day here. We had the whole trip planned to the T. We said our goodnight's and I love you's. He logged off, I stay on and did my homework with Quinn online. Six more days till Sebastian comes to Lima, Ohio.

**A/N: There it is chapter two! I hope you all enjoyed it! Remember to review! Also you should totally follow me on Twitter writttenbypaypay. for up to date info on stories I am working on and when I plan to update my stories. Until next lovely xoxo Pay-Pay**


	3. glee club

**This story was requested to be updated on twitter so I did. I am super excited about this story. I now have 26 followers! That is more then the amount of follower I have on all my other stories put together! anyway Enjoy loves!XOXO Pay-Pay**

**Disclaimer: Fox owns Glee****  
**

**Chapter 3: glee club**

I wake up to Sebastian singing Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney. Sebastian recorded me a CD for my birthday last year. It had all my favorite songs on it plus Brown Eyes a song he wrote just for me. I rolled out of bed and slowly walked into my closest to put on my running shorts and shirt. I put on my running shoes. I grabbed my iPod before going on my morning run. When I got back from my run my dad was starting to make breakfast for the three of us.

"Good morning Princess." My dad greeted me. "Have a nice run?" he asked me.

"Yes dad." I said had a grabbed a glass and filled it with water.

"So, five more days till Mr. Sebastian gets here. I bet you are excited." My dad said while I drank my glass of water.

"You have no idea." I said while I look at the clock. It was about 6:15 so had an hour before Quinn got here to bring me to school. "Well I have to get ready for school "I told my dad kissing his cheek before running upstairs to get ready.

I quickly took a shower. I jump out and wrapped myself in a towel. I quickly dried my hair and put a bit of light makeup. I look at myself in the mirror one last time. I look prefect, Coach Sue would approve. Even out of the uniform I am still a cheerio so I still had to follow the hair and make-up rules at school. I made my way from the bathroom to my huge closet to put together the most prefect outfit.

I looked at all my shoes first, find that perfect pair of shoes to build my outfit off of. I choose my tan ballet flats with gold on the toes. Once I had my shoes picked out the rest of the outfit just came to me. I pulled out a pair of white pants, and add a gold bract belt to that. I took my peach ruffle tank top off its hanger to add a pop of color. I grabbed my tan blazer, which I got when my daddy's took me shopping in New York last month, and put it on over the top. I grabbed my Peach D&G bag. I finished off my outfit with a gold bracelet and earring. I looked at my mirror one last time before ending down stairs for breakfast.

"Good Morning Princess." Daddy greeted me has I took my seat at the breakfast bar, dad placed plate of French toast in front of me.

"Good morning." I said before taking a bite of my breakfast. "I have to stay after school today. I have my first Glee rehearsal."

"Okay sweetheart." Daddy said "I have to work late again tonight, so it will be you and your father for dinner tonight."

"Dad can we have Chinese take out for dinner?" I asked Dad.

"Of Course." He said.

My phone went off I looked at my phone it was text from Quinn let me know that she is in the driveway. I quickly drank my juice before I kissed both my dad's and grabbed my school bag before I ran out the door.

"Aren't you cute?" Quinn said when I got into the car.

"When aren't I cute?" I asked my best friend.

Before I knew it where at school, if only was like that yesterday. We got out of Quinn's car link our arms together and walked to meet up with Santana and Britt before homeroom.

* * *

The day seemed to drag on. It was finally time for Glee Club. I quickly dropped my stuff at my locker before going to the Choir Room. I was the first one to get there, took a seat on one of the chairs. Mercedes Jones walked into the room, followed by Kurt Hummel. We didn't say a word to each other. The silents that sat in the room was broken when Tina Cohen-Chang walked in pushing Artie Abrams into the room. They were talking about some movie they saw the other day.

"Good everyone is here." Mr. Schue said entering the room.

"This is it." I said. This was not happening. There was one thing I knew for sure when I look at this group we were going to Suck or we were going to suck really badly.

"Yes, Rachel." Mr. Schue said. "We are going to 'Sit Down You're Rockin' the Boat'. Artie you're the lead."

Mr. Schue quickly showed us the dance to the song. He then pulled out Black Vest and White glove for us to wear. We all put them up and started to Rehears the song. We sang the song and I was right.

"We suck." I said.

"Uh, it… It'll get there. We-we just need to keep rehearsing." Mr. Schue said. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Mr. Schuester, do you have any idea how ridiculous it is to give the lead solo in "Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat" to a boy in a wheelchair?" I asked him.

"I think Mr. Schue is using irony to enhance the performance." Artie answered the question for Mr. Shue.

"There is nothing ironic about show choir." I snapped at the group. They all gave me a blank looked. I then turned on m heels and stormed out of the choir room.

"Rachel. Rachel!" I heard Mr. Schue yell after me before I slammed the choir room door.

* * *

I made my way to the Football field to watch the JV Cheerios practice. I sat on he bleachers has Quinn, Santana and Brittany help Coach Sue. I would be helping if I didn't have Glee Club.

"That's sloppy! You're sloppy babies! It's just disgraceful! And I want the agony out of your eyes! Uh-uh, Lance, don't you start crying! You are the weak link, pal! How's it feel to be the weak link, huh?! That can't feel very good!" Coach yelled at the squad. I felt bad from them but Coach Sue works the JV squad twice has hard has us.

"You changed out of your costume." Mr. Schue said as he sat down next to me.

"Vest aren't really my style." I told him.

"You're the best kid in there, Rachel. That comes with a price." Mr. Schue said. I knew this was true. It only made me wonder why I didn't get the Solo.

" Look, I know I'm just a sophomore, but I can feel the clock ticking away, and I don't want to leave high school being know has only being know has a Cheerio." I said staring at my shoes.

"You get great grades. You're a fantastic singer. You're also the best cheerleader we've had in years." He said to me.

"But I want to be more then that!" I told him.

"And you think Glee Club is going to change that?" He asked me.

"Being great at something is going to change it. Being a part of something special makes you special, right? I need a male lead who can keep up with me vocally." I said. I knew who could keep up with me. Sebastian. Our voice go so well together. It's been quite a while since I want him to be at McKinley. I want him to be here so badly it hurt!

" Maybe I can Coach Artie a little." Mr. Schue suggested.

"Look, Mr. Schue, I really appreciate what you're trying to do, but if you can't give me what I need, then I'm sorry." I said standing up "I'm not going to make a fool out of myself. I can't keep wasting my time with Glee. It hurts too much." I walked down the bleachers to be with my three best friends.

I helped Sue has much has I could. After a while I got bored with helping so I sat on the ground think about my boyfriend.

"Rachel came back to Glee." Mr. Schue came back out half an hour later. "There is someone I want you to meet."

* * *

When we got to the choir room, I saw Finn Hudson sitting in the same chair I was sitting in early that day. Well this is great the guy that can't take a hint is in the room.

"What is he doing her?" I asked.

"Well, he is your male lead." Mr. Schue told me.

"He is what!" I yelled.

"You wanted a better male lead so I got you one." Mr Schue told me. "This is the song I want you guys to sing." he handed us some sheet music.

"I am not sing this with him." I said. I walked over to Brad and told him what song to play. "If your going to be able to keep up with me you need to be able to sing any song at any time. I told Finn."

"I took a chance, I took a shot And you might think I'm bulletproof, but I'm not You took a swing, I took it hard And down here from the ground I see who you are" I started to sing.

"I'm sick and tired of your attitude I'm feeling like I don't know you You tell me that you love me then you cut me down" Finn sang.

Anyone could tell that song was become a battle. This kid was good, but not Sebastian good. The Glee Club kids looked at in aw. We sang the rest of the song we both know that I had won this battle.

"Very good, guys." Mr. Schue said "But next time don't look like you are going to kill each other."

Glee club was finally over. Finn decide to walk me to my locker. We walked in silents, I wouldn't of had it any other way. I honest pretended that Sebastian was the one that was walking me to my locker not Finn.

"You're very talented." Finn said breaking the silents between us.

"I know I am." I said. It was very true not only was a talented singer but also a talented dancer.

"I think the team expects us to become an item. Me ,the hot male lead, and you , the stunning young ingénue everyone roots for." He said has we turned the corner to the hallway that my locker was down.

"Well, I, uh, have a boyfriend." I told him trying not to break his heart.

"Really? Who?" He asked me

"His name is Sebastian Smythe. He lives in Paris. " I started to tell Finn about Sebastian.

"For how long?" He asked.

"Three years now." I told him has we got to my locker.

"Alright then." Finn said. He then left me at my locker. I took my books out of my locker and made my way to meet Quinn.

**A/N: Remember to review and follow! Also Follow me on Twitter writtenbypay! I also don't know Tell Me Why that is T-Swifts. If you have any idea's for this story let me know and you will get a shout out PM me. and If you have any songs you want anyone in the story to sing let me know. until next time! XOXO Pay-Pay**


End file.
